A Dark and, Yet, Suprising Love?
by xXxSkizzerAttackxXx
Summary: Hinata, a reporter, finds out an unexpected suprise. After a few years of visiting Sasuke, a famous actor, in a coffee shop at an airport, Hinata gets a siprising story. How will everyone take it?
1. A New Subject To Report On

**A Deep and, yet, Suprising Love**

**hinataXsasuke**

Disclamer: I do not own "Naruto"

I know, I need to continue my first sasuXhina story, but hell-o, It's called Writer's Block! I am sorry at were I left you, soooOOOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOOoOoOOOoOooo I have decided to make a **new** sasuXhina story, in the mean time. I am still desciding on whether or not to discontinue it. Tell me if you think I should. I need _your_ oppinion in this. This story is more OOC then normal Naruto behavior, also it is in modern time. Thank you, Slinky

* * *

A woman with light, newly dyed, purple hair. Her purple eyes matched her hair, and made it look natural. She is a 22 year old reporter. Her name was known almost everywhere. Her name is Hinata Huuyga. The reporter for _The Starfire_ paper. 

Hinata walked into the coffee shop. It was her daily trip. Every winter, she comes into the coffee shop and meet Sasuke Uchiha. Now, everyone thought that they were dating. Now, _that'd_ be shocking. Hinata Huuyga, the reporter, dating Sasuke Uchiha, the actor. _That_ would be...**odd**.

* * *

A man with black hair and matching eyes got up with his hot drink. He held his finger-less gloves, scarf, and coat. _She's too late. I'll miss my flight._ He thought dully. His name? Sasuke Uchiha, the famous actor. 

As Sasuke walked through the door, someone called out to him. "Sasuke?" He turned and saw Hinata. "Hey, Hina." "I'm not doing so good on the newspaper, anymore." "Well, that's because you need a new story, Hina." "Like what?" "_Sasuke Uchiha's engaged_." He said smoothly. "WHAT? TO WHO?" "Shh...No one knows about it, but me and her and, now, you. It's.." "Who, Sasuke?" "Well, you don't know her. She moved in last year, her name's Mura Sayri." "Really?" "Yeah." "Do you love her?" "Yes." He couldn't believe he was answering her questions.

* * *

Hinata looked at Sasuke with different eyes, more respectful eyes. "Sasuke, do you want a drink?" "Sorry, Hina, but I have to go catch my flight. I'm going home." "To see Mura?" "You could say that." Sasuke walked down to the security. 

_Sasuke and Mura Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha engaged?_

_"I'm engaged, Hina" "With who?" "Mura Sayri."_

_Mura Sayri's on lucky girl. I wonder what she looks like. Mura Sayri-Uchiha._

Hinata's thoughts troubled her. "What is theis feeling? Love? Jealousy? Hate?" She asked herself quietly.

* * *

What now? What is this that Hinata feels? What will Mura be like? What will happen next?

Slinky


	2. Wedding Date

**A Deep and ,yet, Suprising Love 2**

**hinataXsasuke**

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_Sorry, I haven't been on for a while, so I wasn't able to update sooner. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Happy Valentine's Day, too! Thank you for reviews, and faves. It's appreciated! Slinky_

* * *

Ok, first off, I'd like to thank SilverMoon-Chan, AngelHands12, NocturneD, and others for their reveiws!

* * *

Sasuke's plane landed in Kyoto, Japan from Tokyo, Japan. A woman with long black hair and soft gray eyes awaited him. As he grew closer to her, she ran and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Mura." Sasuke said happily. "I love you, Sasuke." She said, still hugging him.

_"Mura, I know what you mean. It's just..." "No." She put a finger to his lips. "No. Not here. Some where safer, please..." " What do you mean?" He asked. "I love you, Uchiha, but it's your brother that I'm worried about. He hunts me down. I'm scared of him" "You won't be for long, my love."_

"Sasuke? What are you thinking about?" "hmm?" "You are deep in thought." "oh, well, about you and Itachi., my love. Remember what you said?" "How can I forget, Sas-koi?" Her voice grew stronger, yet weaker at the same time.

_"Mura, I promise you, I will stay with you forever." "Sasuke?" "I love you, Mura, I don't want anything to _go_ wrong. I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" "Oh, my god! Yes, Sas-koi!" They embrassed._

_

* * *

_

Hinata woke up and got ready for the day.

_Sasuke's getting married and not to me. I feel like he's lying to me. Wait..._

Hinata turned on her TV.

**"Mr.Uchiha arived early this morning to Kyoto, Japan to be greeted by a young woman. We have pictures and reasons to believe that this is the Mr.Uchiha's fience. Her name is Mura Sayri." The reporter said. "Wow, Cahon, Uchiha's getting married? Do we have the date?" The other reporter asked. "Yes. March 11th." Cahon told the world.**

Hinata felt upset and heartbroken. She didn't understand. She fell for him, even knowing that they'd never be together, her heart aching to be with him forever. Just wanting a chance. Just one. One with him. One with the man she fell in love with. But now, that'd never happen. Never in a lifetime.

* * *

Sasuke's thoughts were engaged in memories. 

Mura didn't know what to say, anymore. She just rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, as they both sat on the couch in their living room. She entwined her fingers with his and closed her gray eyes.

The room grew unbarably quiet. Sasuke closed his onyx eyes and slowly drifted to sleep next to the love of his life.

* * *

**I'm tired of writing, so even though it's short, It's still something.  
Thank you for reading!  
Review/Fave/Alert  
E.E.**


End file.
